Read Between The Lines  Chapter 1
by anotherxonthecalender
Summary: When Ryan Ross, one of the words most popular, hottest teen model, is fed up with people seeing him for his looks and not him, someone special comes into his life. It takes them on an incredible emotional and physical journey


**Title**: Read Between The Lines

**Chapter: **1

**Summary**: When Ryan Ross, one of the words most popular, hottest teen model is fed up with people seeing him for his looks and not him, someone special comes into his life. It takes them on an incredible emotional and physical journey.

**Rating: Mature/ R**

**A/N: **This idea really came to me spur of the moment type thing and I really wanted to post this asap so there is a lot of spelling and grammar errors so if you find some please let me know and I'll update it :) um I hope you like it and I haven't written anymore chapters so idk when I'll post the next one hopefully soon if I get positive feedback (tumblr: kardashiancest)

**Disclaimer:** this is my idea I don't read ryden fanfics that much but if someone has come up with this idea already sorry…

"Ryan! Over here!" "Ryan smile!" shouted the photographers as the Ryan Ross exited his limo onto the red carpet. Girls screamed. Cameras flashed. Ryan smiled his bright white teeth to the world leaving a sparkle in their eyes. As he walked, he stopped and signed some photographs of his latest photo shoot for the fans, and posed for some pictures for them. He laughed as girls shrieked. He found it so weird how so many people think they know everything about him when in reality, they barely know him.

"Mr. Ross over here" waved on his security guard Zack Hall. Zack has been working with Ryan ever since his career took off a few years ago as he became, older, and "hotter" as they would say.

"What a crowd!" Ryan exclaimed as he followed Zack's direction. Ryan has been modeling ever since he was three. He was tall, lanky, and pale. His shoulder blades stuck out, his body looked more like a skeleton then an actual human being. Ryan couldn't help but stare at his bony fingers thinking how people find _this_ attractive. Ryan looked up as he appeared in his dressing room. Tonight was the night as one of the biggest fashion shows in L.A. and Ryan was modeling the top clothes for the show meaning all eyes on _him. _

He sighed as Zack handed him the key and told him good luck, Ryan nodded and sighed as he glanced at the clock and plopped down in the leather chair before him.

5:30 pm it read. 2 hours before the show. 2 hours for Ryan to try on the clothes he was modeling, 2 hours for him to look like a stick in really expensive, useless clothes. He always wondered did really care about the Alexander Wang sweater he was modeling or just his pretty face on top of it? All his life he was called gorgeous from so many people. When his dad died early at seven due to alcohol poisoning, and his mom leaving him, he lived with his Aunt Mary all his life. It was at a baseball game where a modeling agency asked him to model clothes and from there on out, his life has changed. Countless of girls have cried over him, would ask him to marry him in a heartbeat, it was all just a dream.

A knock from the door broke Ryan from his thoughts.

"Ryan get ready for makeup in five." His assistant Keltie Colleen called from the other side of the door. Ryan mumbled but somehow managed an okay. Keltie has been there for him all his life. Keltie was his neighbor, and was there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on about his dad. When Keltie wasn't dancing her life away at the dance studio, she doubled as his assistant. Without her, he'd be lost and a total mess.

Ryan stumbled out of the chair and opened the door into the hallway. A few reporters were there belting question after question about what he thought about the clothes he was modeling, in all honesty, he could careless, but for the public he raved about how Wang has achieved yet another fashion statement. After about 5 minutes telling complete lies to the reporters, he asked Zack to kick them out so middle-aged woman could powder his face with dust.

"Oh you're even more beautiful in person!" the woman gushed as he walked into the room. Ryan couldn't help but smile as he took a seat in front of the vanity. The woman went on to ask him the same old questions about his life, and what it was like to be one of the most famous models in the world. He watched as they packed on blush to his face, touched up his lips and applied eye makeup. Since he was a guy, the makeup portion took pretty quick.

"You're even gorgeous with makeup. Oh my!" The woman gushed again. One of the women handed him the latest issue of Vogue with him on the cover, and kindly asked him to sign for his daughter. Of course for publicity reasons he smiled and made small talk. Same old, same old, pretending to be someone he wasn't.

"Fashion is soooo fucking gay." Brendon yawned as his sister turned on the fashion network.

"Just because this isn't fucking gay porn doesn't mean it isn't enjoyable to watch." His sister hissed back at him.

"Shut the fuck up." Brendon titled his head back against the wall. God, he hated his family so fucking much. Ever since he came out as gay, it has been a hell of a rollercoaster ride with his family. His dad a catholic man he is won't even make eye contact with him, his mom acts like he's straight and nothing has ever happened.

Brendon looked at the TV screen as the announcer announced the "Ryan Ross will be modeling Alexander Wang's new sweater line."

"I bet he's a dick in real life" Brendon snorted as the model took the runway.

"Shut the fuck up, he's hot"

"He defiantly sucks dick I mean, look at those _lip"_

"Brendon shut the fuck up! You're so fucking gross!"

Brendon laughed as he got up and left. He had to admit, Ryan Ross _was _hot and he'd bang him. He's fucked countless of girls and guys while his parents still think of him as virgin. He was tired of being someone he wasn't. He acting like he was some normal athletic teenager who was straight and dated the cheerleader. Just what his dad wanted, he thought.

Brendon was on the basketball and baseball team and has a 3.5 GPA due to his parents. It's what after basketball, and baseball practice they don't know about. That he sneaks out after 10 to go into L.A to clubs, drink, and have the time of his life. He was so tired of being someone he wasn't, people expecting him to do things he didn't want to do. He just wanted to graduate from his senior year and move from his family.

Brendon wobbled into his room, and fell onto his bed and checked the clock as it read 8:16. In 2 hours he'll wake up and go out with the people who understand him, he told himself as he found his eyelids drift shut… people who understand…..

"Ryan you did great!" Zack yelled as Ryan walked out of the building.

"Thanks." Ryan mumbled. "I tripped at the end though"

"It's okay pal, not everyone's perfect, ready to hit the after parties?"

"Um, not really, don't feel like going it's like 3 am I kinda want to get home and sleep…. I have an 8 am photo shoot tomorrow…"

"Suit yourself kid, you got invited to Katy Perry's after party there is no way I'm fucking missing that!" Zack patted Ryan on the back and walked to his car as Ryan entered the limo blocking out the screams.

As they drove, he asked his driver to drop him off a few blocks off from his house; late night strolls were his favorite.

As he got out he walked over to the park and sat on the swings. When my dad wasn't yelling at me, we'd come here and have fun, Ryan thought and sighed. From a distance, you heard laughing mixed with slurs.

"I'm soooooooooooooooo fucking stonded-d ri ght n o w" Brendon slurred.

Ryan looked up from the swing to see a teenage boy no older than he was himself, stumbling across the grass. His first instinct was to call 911 but as he got closer he just realized he was just a really high teenager. Brendon fell, and Ryan went over to help him.

"Wh-why are y- y ou t- touch –ing me"

Ryan didn't say anything as his picked him up and walked towards his house.

"Wh- wh- a re you?" Brendon's broken words barely made sense to Ryan's ears.

Ryan laughed. It wasn't everyday he got that question.

"I think you're the first person in a while to ask me that." Ryan smiled.

"I- I s that good?"

Ryan took a few seconds to answer this. He smiled. "Yeah, yeah it is."

Brendon smiled too and then passed out. Ryan kept walking to his house as he walked up his huge driveway and set Brendon in his guest room as he closed the door tight.

Even though the kid was insanely high, and had no clue who he was, it made Ryan feel normal for a minute, like he was just _him._


End file.
